The beauty within
by preciousjewel101
Summary: Lucy is a very ugly typical nerd, but has a secret she's not ugly. Its all a disguise because of the secret past she ran away from. At first Loki wants nothing to do with a N-E-R-D, but when he finds out her secrets everything changes. Will a nerd, help Loki realize something important? And help Loke realize one thing he has never had-true love?
1. Chapter 1

**New story~~~ Hurrah! I personally like this story idea! I don't think its cliche because I haven't seen stories like this in a while soo enjoy R&R? THIS WILL BE A LOLU OKAY!? DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! AND DON'T FLAME...NATSU WILL EAT FOR ME ANYWAYS...**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL...**

Lucy's POV

I was ugly. That's what everyone told me I looked like, but I didn't really care because I knew it was false. No one except my closest friends knew that I was actually pretty, maybe even beautiful_but I seriously doubted it. Today was my first day at FairyTail High...how it got its name? Don't ask me... but then again, what kind of person in their right mind would want to name their school 'FairyTail'?

I sighed as I pushed the doors to the school and immediately tried to hide in the shadows, I wanted to meet my friends that knew my 'other' identidy

"LUCY!" I heard 3 voices, 2 squealed and 1 said casually

I turned around to see 3 of my closest friends I smiled "Levy!, Mirajane!, Erza!," I said

"long time no see!" Mirajne said "we missed you!".

Everyone looked at me disgustedly and looked even more surprised that the 2 probably most hottest girls in school and 1 of the cutest girls we're talking to _me. _I sighed

"you guys should leave...you're reputation's will be ruined because of me"

"Nonsense! You are our closest friend! To hell with our reputation!" Erza said defiantly. It was common sense_when Erza said something went...it went.

"minna..." I smiled "you would do all that for me...I don't deserve you guys" the bell rung interrupting our moment. Mirajane and Levy sqealed once again figuring out that I had the same schedule as them. It was not before long I noticed a group of girls surrounded around by something_or someone.

Erza, and Levy rolled their eyes, while Mirajane squealed because of the thought that Lucy might like someone.

"That! Is Loki... playboy, pervert, and idiot... all in one, but he's still our friend... PLEASE say you don't have a crush on him!" Erza pleaded

this time I rolled my eyes "please! NO way! I hate playboys! And even if I did, remember I'm ugly?"

"you're not ugly" Mirajane said softly "it's the beauty on the _inside _that counts the most".

We came into the classroom, and it was the usual, me introducing myself, the disgusted looks, and the studies. I was smart so I easily handled it. Not after long it was lunch, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, and I bought lunch together and came to the table of the 'popular's'. It was quiet as soon as I came

"I knew it" I muttered

It was the pink-haired buy that spoke first, he sounded more lively, and nicer than I thought. "Cool!" he said excitedly a little after they introduced me as there closet friend "how long have you been friends?, are those real glasses?, what do like to do?, and most important of all_ do you like fire?" he said very quickly

"of course she doesn't hot-head, she _obviously _likes ice better" the boy with the blue hair said cockily.

Before it got out of hand Erza put on her glare on 100% and they shut up. An immediate response "Natsu! Don't ask any more questions!" she then turned to me "this is Natsu" she said pointing to the pink-haired boy and from what I could tell...was extremly dense

"that's Grey" she said pointing to the dark blue-haired boy. He looked less dense and at least a little bit more mature

"that's Cana, Lisanna, Juvia, Jellal,-" I could of sworn that I saw he blush just for a moment

"-Loki, and Gajeel." she said

everyone said hello smiling, and I wondered if it as all an act. For the rest of the day I talked, laughed, and joked with my new friends. They seemed very friendly and I felt like this was home.

I walked alone to my apartment counting my footsteps, I missed the laughter that I had heard about a hour ago. I sighed I finally reached what I called 'home', my home was actually quite luxurious I would have just been fine with a simpler apartment. Too bad all the simple apartments were in the bad areas.

I locked the door and jumped on my couch not caring if the wig on my head fell off. I examined myself in the mirror taking off the glasses,wiped the freckles off, and took the sick yellow-colored contacts off my eyes. I was...not ugly, I had gold-colored hair that looked like the sun, warm chocolate-brown eyes, no freckles, and a _very _curvetatious figure.

I placed the disguise in a closest, showered, and changed into my night-gown thank goodness that no one lived with me...I had a very revealing gown, and wasn't to eager to show it to anyone. You might be wondering now_ why do I wear a disguise when I don't need one?

That's easy, my name is Lucy Heartfillia and it has been more than 2 years, since I ran away from my home

**Preciousjewel101: Done~~~ Hope you enjoy it minna! ^^ and p-**

**Gajeel: *snickers* enjoy it? sure...**

**Preciousjewel101: *starts crying* Erza g-get h-him!**

**Erza: *appears out of no where and glares* WHAT DID YOU DO NOW! LOOK S****HE'S CRYING**

***Gajeel runs to Jellal and hides behind him***

**Erza: J-jellal! *blushes***

***Lucy appears out of no where* **

**Lucy: please forgive these idiots and continue listening to what preciousjewel101 has to say! *whispers in her ear***

**Preciousjewel101: an-anyway... please review and follow... *nervously looking at the ground* I hope you enjoyed it so far. The next chapter will be more interesting I promise! **

***Erza and Jellal walks out holding hands***


	2. Chapter 2 A movie? A fated meeting?

**Chapter 2~~~ thanks to all who reviewed and followed it really means a lot to me! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, never will just like you guys so face reality 0_0**

Lucy's POV

I awoke at 6:30 took a quick shower, washed, and ate breakfast surprisingly it wasn't lonely even though it was just me in the arpartment. After securing my wig on and makeup I went outside to be met with Levy, Mira, and Erza who stood waiting for me, school was the same as always_ teachers talking, students sleeping, and the usual pranks untill it was lunch

"minna!" Mira said after seeing that Natsu, and Gray were fighting, Erza was dozing off, Jellal was staring at Erza, and Loke was flirting with his 'girl of the day'. Mira was obviously annoyed

"ahem~ _Minna..._" she said in a sickening sweet voice everyone's eyes widened, they were all clearly scared, Loke's girl of the day was so scared she excused herself and ran outside. Seeing that everyone was listening she continued

"minna~~, we should go to the mall on Saturday and go to the movies~!" she said cheerfully. Everyone immediately agreed not wanting to set off 'demon Mira' "great!~" she said with huge innocent eyes...everyone sweat-dropped for anyone that knew Mira well knew that 'that' look meant she was planning something_and it wasn't going to be good.

Next day No one's POV

Erza sighed_an look of surrender, all week she had tried to find out what Mira had planned but no use, as innocent as she looked she covered up her tracks immediately. Erza sat down and hoped, whoever Mira was planning this movie for would be smart enough to get sick and end up not coming.

* * *

"Lucy!" Mira yelled running over to her

"yeah?"

"so...what kind of movie should we watch?"

"I-..I don't know?...Comedy?" Lucy said begging silently for no horror movies

"yeah! You're right it should be a horror movie!" Mira said

Lucy's jaw dropped how did she know!? "uh... su-sure.. but I don't think I can come an-"

"_Lucy! _You _have _to come" she said batting her eyes innocently

Lucy knew there was no squirming out of this one. Once Mira had her mind set_it was set she sighed "fine..."

"okay! Thanks Lucy!" she said skipping away Lucy sweat-dropped

* * *

"oi! You guys!" Natsu yelled to Lucy, Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, and Cana "let's go get Erza from sword practice..." he shuddered "it's my turn..., you know what happened last time! Please! Please! Pleas-"

"okay,okay!" Lisanna said smiling. Natsu blushed_though it was only a little bit Mira lit up and scribbled things into her plastic notebook, everyone sweat-dropped

As they were walking Cana talked about a new maid-cafe that had recently opened up. She was actually speaking normally for these were one of the few times that Cana was not intoxicated and blabbered nonsense

"we are here!" Natsu said gesturing to a house that looked about 20 years old, roots had surrounded the area and vines crept up outside the house.

When they came in, they already found Jellal, and Erza talking to each other, Mira squealed and furiously wrote notes about this new 'couple'. They immediately blushed and Jellal quickly said good-bye to everyone

"let's go to that new cafe!" Mira said excitingly

"sure!, why not" Lucy said, she liked getting out of the apartment_something she had not long done. Everyone else quietly agreed and walked until rain started falling. They rushed inside the cafe, as the air condition greeted them, Lucy was not surprised to see Loke there -with 'maids' all around him-. He smiled and made his way over to them, while Cana was ordering some beer

"Cana" he said wiggling his finger "won't Gilbert-sensei be disappointed?" he grabbed a seat and sat next to them and engaged in a quiet conversation with everyone while Lucy stared out the window. Maids were cooing over Loke and she had a _lot _more things to worry about

* * *

The sun was shining, and there were no clouds in sight_it clearly didn't match Lucy's mood. Today was Friday, and soon they would have to go and watch a movie, where everyone would figure out she hated horror. She sighed, life was unfair. She walked to her class-room with Levy and could see her staring at Gajeel,

"Levy.." she started slowly "do you like Gajeel?" she asked

she squeaked "n-NO!" she said a little too loudly, earning stares from passing people

Lucy smiled "I knew it!" she was secretly cheering on the inside _I'll have to tell Mira_ Lucy thought grinning, and soon it was the end of the day

Lucy was walking back to her apartment by herself when she saw Lok being chased by some girls_scatch that a _hell 'lot _of girls, she chuckled as he ran into the alley she was in.

"Hey! Loke come here!" she whispered as best as she could it was a good thing he had good hearing she pointed to a secret opening in the wall "slip through there, I'll be right behind you"

he nodded and ran in. Lucy went after seeing the coast was clear

"th-thanks" he said panting

"no problem" she said back "you might want to use this pathway any chance you get" she said laughing "those were too much girls that were chasing you, you're lucky I was there"

he nodded "ye-yeah"

"well! I gotta go now! I'll see you around Loke!" she said waving, as Loke found himself waving back

_what's wrong with me?_ he thought _she's not even pretty_. A voice at the back of his head said something back though _you never know...it's the beauty within..._

* * *

"Alright Mira! Tell me" Erza said after successfully trapping Mira outside "come on! I won't tell...promise, I'll even try helping you!" That won Mira over

"fine...promise you won't tell Lucy" she said

"aha! It _is _about Lucy!" Erza said triumphantly

Mira clasped her hand around her mouth but it was too late. "Just promise!, I bet Lucy will be happy!"

"fine I promise! Now tell me, it's killing me!" Erza said tapping her foot impatiently

Mira smiled deviously, her demon side _finally _showing "I call it, Operation Lucy and Loke"

**preciousjewel101: Finally~ Now that that's done! We ca-**

**Erza: Lucy! You can't go to the movies don't come an-**

***Mira appears out of no where* **

**Mira: _what _were you saying to Lucy Erza? *smiles sweetly***

**Erza: No-nothing! Of course!**

**preciousjewel101: *ignores Mira chasing Erza around the room* Please review and follow~~~ The more reviews I get, the more faster I will update, if I get enough reviews _and _2 people follow this story, expect a chapter in the next 2 days! Until next time!~**

**Erza: there won't _be _a next time for me... *Mira grins evily and grabs a knife...* help me...**


	3. Chapter 3 Ransacked?

**Preciousjewel: minna~~~ Arriegato for all the reviews, and follows! I was SO happy ^^, this chapter will most likely be short... srry 'bout that... its like this! Review&Follow= LOTS OF UPDATES ^^ I also have a question, should Sting and Rogue be in the story?**

**Sting: OF COURSE WE SHOULD! *smiles* please say in your reviews if we should be in the story...it would mean a _lot _*winks* **

**Fan girls: STING-SAMA~~~ **

**Sting: I think Lucy should love me instead of that dumb lion**

**Loke: what did you say!? I am so mu-**

**Preciousjewel: *sweat-dropps* Lucy! Do the disclaimer! Quickly, I don't wanna lose a limb! *runs out of the room***

**Lucy: *sighs, and face-palms* fine, fine... Precious-san does not own FairyTail because s-**

**Preciousjewel101: *opens door and checks if they are fighting* because there would be _a lot _more Lolu if I did!**

**Lucy: ... DIDN'T YOU WANT _ME _TO DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Precious: ...go-gomen..on with the story?**

**Erza: I survived! I survived!**

**Precious: by the way, this takes place in the same day as the last chapter~**

No one's POV

"WHAT!?" Erza yelled "Lucy, and Loke...TOGETHER!?"

"why not?, I personally think they would be a _great _couple!"

"bu-but, Lucy's so innocent, and Loke's probably gone out with every girl in this school except for us!, hell! He even dated Cana! What if he breaks her heart, or h-"

"Erza! It's alright I have the _perfect _plan!, besides that if he does break her heart...lets hope he lives near the hospital" she said cracking her knuckles

"...fine, how do I help?"

* * *

Lucy sighed. School was too easy, she knew all the answers and spent the day day-dreaming or doodling in her note-book. The private tutor her father _used to _sign her up for. The Heartphillia successor would have to know lots of things, the pressure was to big that was 1 of the reasons she had run away from home. She grimaced at the memory of her own father rejecting her, because her mother died, and with that she had the movies to attend to...who knew what Mira was planning

before she knew it the bell had rung. She stood up and waited outside the door for Levy, who came squealing up to her

"Lu-chan! Guess what!? Gajeel asked me out!~~~" she said beaming

"that's great!" she said back a little jealous that Levy had someone

_looking like this I'll never get one..._ Lucy thought "let's walk home now Levy. Mira,and Erza had something to do" _I wonder what it is... I hope it doesn't involve me... _

_"_-Lu-chan?" Levy said worried about her friend. "daijoubun deska?"

"ye-yeah" Lucy said, soon they were walking in silence until Levy broke it

"so...do you like anyone here?" she asked grinning mischievously

"NO!, n-no?" Lucy said panic rising in her chest

"yeah..okay" Levy said since they had reached Lucy's apartment "bye! Lu-chan! See you tomorrow!" she waved and continued on her way back to her apartment called Fairy Hills.

Lucy trudged up the stairs "damn, why did my room have to be on the fucking 6th floor!? Arghh" she yelled at no one particular. Her room was dark when she entered, as soon as she turned the light on, her room was a mess. It was ransacked all her clothes had been thrown everywhere and her desk had been looked at, her eyes widened at the letters sprawled all over the floor ripped, and torn.

_No, no, no..._ she bent down and picked up a handful of letters that were torn and cried, cried because her precious letters to her mother were torn, and ripped. A chill went down her spine as she slowly got up and took a closer look at her desk, agmost the papers and pencils was a letter, a very neat one...almost _too neat _among all of the things that were ruined

_To Miss Heartphillia, _she took slow, shaky, breathes no one had called her this in a long time, it wa something she wished to forget

_If you are reading this, then you have found your room ransacked, and all of your letters to your mother ruined _her blood immediately boiled like lava erupting

_I am very sorry for that inconvenience, my orders were to get rid of everything related to your mother _her hand went up to her necklace and gripped it tight

_do not think that we do not know about that necklace you hide beneath your clothing because we do_and we will be coming for it next. T_he room felt to hot as Lucy opened the window and read the rest of the letter

_Soon, I promise that I will come and bring you to your father for a reward_ a very hefty one at that, your father awaits_

_-anonymous_

Lucy sank to the ground_tears falling freely why had he come looking for her _now? _Just when she had come to a school where people accept her? And most importantly... why the letters? As much as her father despised her_ but he had loved Layla...so why?

"why...why father?" her voice was hoarse and scratchy.

She slowly walked to the bathroom and took a shower, changing into a night-gown she closed her eyes and clutched her necklace and slept. Waiting for a morning that would always come.

**Precious: so-sorry I was REALLY lazy for this one, I mean seriously I am hooked on Code Geass its soo awesome~~**

***Loke and Sting still arguing* **

**Mira: *smiles* Loke, Sting get. A. Room. **

***Loke and Sting run for there lives***

**Precious:anyway remember to review to get updates, and with your answer! I care about your opinions~ Anyway if you have any questions. Ask me in a review or PM I don't really care! **

**Mira: *waves* good-night! Now I gotta tortu- I meant _take care_ of some idiots arguing now! **

**Precious: *whispers* anyway just like last time reviews and follows = updates right away!**


	4. Chapter 4 The movies!

**Precious: You guys are awesome~~~ I love your reviews! They encourage me, and insp-**

**Gajeel: cut the damn crap**

**precious: *sighs* I'm sorry it had to come to this...MIRA!**

**Mira: and to think I was gonna set you up on a date with Levy... well, she can go with Jet, or Droy now!**

**Gajeel: Hell no! I'm sorry! *runs out of the room***

**Mira: *smirks* he never changes...**

**Precious: *face-palm* Mira just do the damn disclaimer...*dejectedly walks out of room***

**Mira: Okay! Preciousjewel101 does NOT own FairyTail**

No one's POV

Lucy woke up sleeping on a tear-stained pillow as fear engulfed her, he was coming whether she liked it or not, someone was coming for the only thing left that reminded her of her mother. She stood up determinedly _no..no he won't get my necklace...at least not without a fight!_

_Shit! I'm soo late...Mira's gonna kill me! _Lucy thought as she ran outside her apartment as soon as she washed, and put on nerdy, ugly clothes.

She panted as she arrived at the designated park, to her relief_Mira, Levy, Erza, Jellal, Loke, Gajeel, and Cana were already there, all that were missing were Natsu, and Gray and sure enough they were fighting

"you didn't wake me up you idiotic Ice Princess!"

"how about you! _YOU_damn it! YOU _woke up BEFORE me!"

"guys..._SHUT UP!_" Erza said grabbing a nearby stick, and a pointy one at that. They glanced at the stick warily and stopped fighting...at least for a while.

The walk to the mall was lively, everyone kept on chatting about music, school life, and most importantly the movies they were going to watch. Lucy knew Mira was up to something because she kept on smiling, and didn't say anything about the horrible clothes Lucy wore. Once they reached the movie theater Mira was absolutely beaming and then she announced some things that made Lucy's day 100 times worse.

"minna! About the movies..." she started

everyone's smile suddenly became frowns "oh no Mira! What is it?!" Levy said frantically hoping that it wasn't what she thought

"weeeeellllll... There weren't enough tickets for all of us in one movie so.. each of us are going in pairs, while watching a different movie!" Mira said excitingly everyone groaned including Lucy "its going to be fun..._right? It's going to be fun!"_ She said smiling sickingly sweet "these are the pairs _I _made, isn't that great!

Levy and Gajeel will go see an action, and mystery movie called 30 min. or less **(yes, this is a real movie but it's not mystery... Anyway some of these movies have fake names and some are real..**

Lisanna and Natsu will go see a mystery movie called The hound from Hell

Jellal and Erza will go see an adventure movie called The knights of the round table

Lucy and Loke will go see a horror movie called Shutter Island

Juvia and Grey will go see an action movie called The island of Chaos

and finally Cana and I will go see a chick-flick.

Okay?' No one dared to argue with Mira when she was like this, "okay! Here are your tickets, everyone's movies start right about...

now."

* * *

Lucy was going to kill Mira...if she could, which she couldn't. After Mira had announced the pairs Lucy was absolutely horrified, what the hell was she thinking!? Loke just kept a poker-face on. Lucy sighed out of all the movies it _had _to be a damn horror movie.

_Mira what the fuck are you thinking!? Arghh! _She angrily thought, while sneaking a glance at Loke. He seemed awfully quiet and didn't seem a bit surprised at what Mira picked. After they bought some popcorn and drinks they went to sit down, thankfully the movie was just beginning

Loke's POV** haha! Didn't think I would do this...did you?**

I was surprised. Why would Mira pair us up? I now had to worry about getting beaten up by Erza if she finds out I did anything to make her angry, or upset. That was why I avoided conversation the whole time. I didn't know what I thought about Lucy...she just seemed different, she didn't fawn, or squeal when we got paired, a lot of girls would kill to be in that spot...and she didn't talk?

We walked into the movie theater just as it started. Out of all the movies I watched I had to admit...it was scary, Lucy's eyes had widened as she watched the murder scenes

"you're not scared?" she whispered shakily

"nah...not really anyway, I've watched a lot more scarier movies than this" I said chuckling. She looked kinda cute when she was scared...wait! Did I just think that!? I quickly shook my head as Lucy looked at me strangely "i-it's nothing..." I stammered _woah did I just stammer!? __What's happening?_

* * *

Erza was having a fun time. Being with Jellal was surprisingly fun, after Mira had paired them up they had both blushed when buying some popcorn and drinks while Mira knew that her plan was working. They both quickly sat down in their seats, which were too close for comfort.

Just as the movie began a group of thugs came in taking turns kicking one of the male movie attendants while the other members were hitting on the female movie attendant. The movie attendant was bruised and bleeding on his face, everyone in the movie theater looked down at their feet doing nothing to help. Erza stood up and snarled at one of the gang members

"welllll lookie hereeee" he slurred "look boss she's prettttttyyy, can I keeepp her?"

"it's obvious your drunk, so why don't you stop and go away?" she sad slapping the hand about to touch her hair

"no boss! I want her! I deserve to have her" another one said "if I do end up getting her, don't blame me if you hear screams at night" he said winking.

Anger grew in Jellal as he saw more, and more gang members flirting with Erza, good thing she decided to end it early. She picked up a nearby cane from a old man that willingly gave it to her and got a flashlight. Shining it in their eyes Erza stabbed them in their stomach and hit 6 fatal presser points, in less than 10 seconds all of them were on the floor while everyone started cheering.

Erza helped the man up and the woman walked him to the front desk, the man who had given his cane to Erza thanked her as his wife came up

"oh! Is he you're boyfriend? Quite the looker" she said winking. Jellal and Erza blushed

"now, now Hatsuri don't intrude in their privacy, once again I thank you" and with that he had left.

"well...I guess the movie is finished early, want to go get something to eat?" Jellal said

"uh..uh..sure!" she said stuttering

* * *

Lucy jumped in her seat a little, as one of the characters decapitated a human, while Loke seemed pretty calm_well then again he _was _used to it. Loke chuckled as she winced at a bloody cannible eating a human

"what?" Lucy said/demanded

"you look cute when your scared"

she blushed and the hid her face in her knees trying to avoid the bloody, and screaming scene.

30 min later...

"fi-finally!" Lucy said shivering at the thought of the movie

"come on lets go meet the others" Loke said gently pulling her

* * *

After Erza, and Jellal had finished the meal they waited outside sitting on a bench...scratch that. They were _about _to sit down on the bench until Erza tripped over a rock and landed on Jellal

"u-...u-..um gomen" she stuttered

Jellal didn't say anything as he came closer...closer...

"u-um...Jellal?"

closer...closer...closer...

"AHEM!" Gajeel 'coughed'

Erza, and Jellal looked up to see Mira, Lucy, Loke, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Grey, Lisanna, and Juvia

Levy, ad Mira were scolding Gajeel for ruining the moment especially Mira who had that demon glint in her eyes

"we-well...I...was getting... bored?" he asked

"you ruined the moment! Go to hell Gajeel!" Mira yelled

the rest just stood there akwardly while Erza, and Jellal tried to explain while blushing and stuttering

"can we just go home now?" Lucy asked impatiently. She wanted to go home as soon as possible

"y-yeah sure...I'll see you guys on Monday...but Gajeel you _won't _be seeing Monday as soon as I'm done with you."

He sweat-dropped while everyone said their goodbyes.

Somehow all Lucy wanted to do was to go to sleep.

**Precious: sorry if its bad *sweatdroppes* I was very careless today...IM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!**

**Mira: You should be! I wanted Jerza sooner!**

**Precious: by the way...where are they?**

**Mira: *smile* I locked them in a room...full of _things_**

**Precious: you know what? I don't even want to know... Please review and follow! Starting from the next chapter I will put in a quote from one of the MANY anime I've watched if you guess more than 10 correctly I'll say you've watched you are the ultimate anime watcher! But be warned I've watched over 70...not joking... If you have a question please review or PM other than that! **

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5 A day at a grave-yard

**Precious: Komichiwa minna! Thanks for all the follows and favorites~~~ I really love them! Here's the quote **

_"Do you know why snow is white? It's because it has truly forgotten the color it first was"_

**I think you guys will know that one! The first one that answers gets a tally! Whew! I feel so much better now that Gajeel is obedient! I didn't give you guys Lajeel because he was being very bad *gestures to Gajeel tied in a chair***

**Mira: Me too! I'll make _sure _he doesn't interrupt any moments anymore! *scary, cheerful aura surrounds her***

**Precious: And to Jwagner**

**I don't know when FairyTail will start airing again, but I do know that it will air. Hiro Mashmira said it would finish on May 30th...but I don't think so...I think that video was a teaser kinda thing...lol**

**And I love Lelouch too! Just finished Code Geass (YOU SHOULD WATCH THIS AWESOME ANIME!) It was epic! I was sooooooooo sad at the end! I was like WHY LELOUCH! You do all those FUCKING THINGS JUST DO YOU CAN *** at the end!? Arghh... It can't end there...but I have given up hope that they will make a season 3. If you go on YouTube the creators of the anime made an alternative ending ^^**

**Precious: Mira say the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: *opens door* Precious does not own FairyTail!**

**Precious: ...**

**Mira: ...she seems...**

**Precious: overly eager to get this over with...?**

No one's POV

Lucy ran home, and quickly locked it she was feeling more, and more secure every second. She locked the windows, doors, and -tried her best- covered up any open space she could find, she closed the curtains and turned on the AC looking sadly at the box of letters that had been torn...who would of done this? Her letters were everything to her!

Lucy took a deep breath and decided to write a letter. Tommarow she would take a trip down to the grave-yard and mournfully place the letters and roses -her mother's favorite flower- right on top of her grave.

_Dear Mother,_

_Life has been hard ever since I have left...sorry for not writing you anything, It has been so hard but with the credit card, and money I had saved up (which is A lot!) I think I am doing fine. I think father has sent someone to take me back...I hope it was just to scare me. tomorrow I will spend more time with you in the grave-yard! I'll even bring your favorite flower! I can't go even one day without missing you. I have found my old friends (Mira, Levy, and Erza!) again! I was escastic to see them,_

_I have to hide my appearance and look ugly in fear that father will find me and take me back to that hell-hole, he has changed since you have died...he is consumed with work. Work. Work. Work. That is his daily agenda, I was always ignored. Anyway! I went to the movies today! I watched a horror movie with Loke...I still dont know why my heart thumps...just a little! Little! But the horror movie was still fun._

_I have a feeling that it was Mira that had set us up, that Mira! Always playing matchmaker for everyone else but herself...hmmm I'll have to look out for that! Anyway I promise I'll come see you tomorrow_

_Untill the day we meet again, _

_ Lucy_

A tear fell Lucy's cheek

"mama..."

She abruptly stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a scalding hot, relaxing bath. And without further ado, she went to sleep.

Lucy had woke up crying, she did not know why she had cried and what the dream was, but tears freely streamed down her face. She quickly washed up because she didn't want anyone to see her crying face, putting the disguise on she grabbed one of her bags and walked outside. Yawning in the fresh air, and sunshine she happily smiled as she purchased some roses.

As she walked to the grave-yard, unknownst to her Loke had seen her and had wondered where she was going. As he dismissed all of the girls that had surrounded him he sneaked closer.

_w-..what am I doing!?...It's looking...I'm not spying!...A grave-yard, what would she be doing at a grave-yard?_

He followed her inside occasionally hiding behind a tree, or shrub, untill at last she had stopped.

_Here Lies Layla Hrrfetphiad_ **(I meant to do that!)**

_Her beauty and kindness has traveled everywhere_

_May she rest in peace in Heaven untill her child, and husband follow_

_Dear lord, please watch over this angel from Heaven_

Lucy cried silently as she put the roses on top of her mother's grave, her tears watering the plants near it, the gravestone was so old that the last name was unreadable. Lucy tugged at her wig, revealing a little blond-hair, but Loke-luckily- had already gone, not wanting to intrude on a private moment. Before she had known it, she had spent the day at the grave-yard talking to her mother, even if her mother never replied she knew she was listening.

It was now evening, Lucy could already hear an owl hooting softly she slowly stood up and patted the grave making sure it looked okay. With one last glance at the grave -which looked like it was glowing softly because of the moon- she left. Making her way out of the grave-yard

_8:30...Shit_

Lucy decided to take a shortcut through an alley, Lucy didn't like the alley because it was where thugs hung out and there were always rumors about rape, and drugs. Deciding that there was no choice Lucy picked the alley

_I'm ugly anyway, I have nothing to worry about_

She quickly speed-walked to the alley, it had a sinister and eery glow to it. Lucy shuddered she had not believed the rumors but that necessarily didn't mean that it wasn't true. Lucy decided to just run through the alley and lock herself in her safe, and sound apartment.

"Hey girliiiieee" A man said coming over to her wobbling with each step, and holding a beer bottle

"you're one uglllyyyy assss"

Lucy's eye twitched mustering her most sweetest voice "umm, excuse me I have to get home early ton-"

"whyyy is your hair broowwnn?" he said touching her dull, brown hair.

His eyes gleamed as he looked at Lucy's necklace "that necklace sureeee is preettyy, minnd iff I havvve it?"

Lucy was getting a little scared "I-I have to go h-"

"nonsence!, I bet you can stayyy a littllle while" he slurred drinking a little more. Lucy sweat-dropped he drank like Cana...except she drank more

"you mayy be ugllyyy but I bet thattt bodyyy of yoursss is fineee!" he said harshly slapping her butt, she squealed "I bet you even look better _without _those baggy clothes" he inched closer

"uhhhh, I real-"

"hey Matttt! Come look at the beautiful body I found!" he yelled.

Out of the darkness a man in about his 20s came out, he was also holding a beer bottle

_WHY do I have soo much bad luck today!?_

"woah you're right! She is wearing baggy clothes! Hey wanna come over my house today?, you can help me forget my worries" he winked and suddenly grabbed Lucy's wrist "-and I won't take no for an answer"

Lucy tried screaming, but Matt had captured her lips with his. She slapped him, a loud ringing noise echoed from the alley, Matt was now very angry

a drunk man= something that is not good

"listen hear, You _will _come with me to my house an-"

"what do we have here?, a couple of old men hitting on a young girl. Pedophile much?"

Lucy whipped around. "Lo-Loke?" she whispered as her voice cracked. Tears were beginning to come out,

"what the hell do you mean pedophile!?" Matt yelled while his friend agreed

"well, considering this young lady doesn't want to come..."

"you little brat! I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" after a couple of sips of beer he smiled "since I'm older_and obviously more mature I'll let you come at me first"

Loke smirked "wrong choice"

Lucy didn't have time to look, because within about 10 seconds both of the men were down groaning, beer had been spilled on the floor.

"are you alright" he said in a much calmer voice

Lucy took a deep breath "yea-yeah! I'm alright!" she said in a loud cheery voice "th-thanks,...but I have to go now!" and with that she sped off without letting him say anything else.

Lucy ran home ignoring everything, she sped through cars, traffic lights, and people. She made sure to avoid people particularly angry, perverted, drunk men.

"I-I'm home!" she said to no one, she just felt better saying it, she quickly grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly took a bath, and wrote a short summary of what had happened to her mother, wrote a couple of chapters for her story and tried to go to sleep...tried...and tried...Tears leaked from her eyes

"why me...why me...why me!? Why is it always me!? Why couldn't I just have been born into a poor family!? A family that at least loved me!? Why couldn't I just have ran away!? It's not...it's not..._it's not like father would of missed me..._

She cried, and cried, cried for all these reasons, because her mother was dead, because she had almost gotten raped, and had mixed feelings about Loke, and was so, so _confused. _

Soon she when she had cried all her tears out, she drifted off to sleep.

She hoped the dream would be about her living with her family...

Happily.

**Precious: There! I hope that was a long chapter~ I HAVE SOO MUCH SCHOOLWORK DAMN YOU!**

**Lucy: *sad aura* ... why do I have to be the damsel in distress!?**

**Loke: and I'm the knight in shining armor!**

**Precious: ...Anyway!~~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to review if you think you have the answer to the quote I have a feeling Jwagner will get it! *wink* **

**Mira: Make sure to put in more Lolu! I need more! *gets popcorn, and soda...sits down in a chair***

**Precious: yeah, yeah! I have sooo much more surprises waiting there will also be a twist...at least I think its a twist, Then again I ho-**

**Natsu: Please flame! I'm _sooo _hungry! And Precious forgot to buy me lunch..._AGAIN! _**

**Precious: ignore this idiot and review! If you have any questions! I'd love to answer them *waves* bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 Jellal and Erza

**Precious: I have news people! *gestures to the audience* After receiving several PM's I have decided to combine this story with my other one Secrets of a perfect student. Don't worry I'll only combine a few things, I will soon delete that story, the story has a OC in it because I can't figure out who else would be Loke's *********

**Gajeel and Natsu: That's all!? Wow... **

**Natsu: Lets go get food Gajeel, its better than listening to her rambling**

**Gajeel: For once I agree with you, but sorry I'm going on a date with shrimp**

**Natsu: What!? Going on a date!? After I made a bet with Cana that you would be a loner forever!? Damn you!**

**Gajeel: *vein pops* w-what...?**

**Natsu: n-nothing! I swear!**

**Precious: *sighs* Anyway...**

_"I'll shoot you full of holes!" -Hidan No Aria (Aria the scarlet ammo)_

**Precious: I do not own FairyTail...sadly...**

Bluebirds chirped outside with enthusiasm as Lucy woke up, she quickly washed, dressed, and ate breakfast

"Lu-chan! Hayaku! Hayaku! I don't want to be late for school!" Levy said frantically

Lucy chuckled, it was just like Levy to be trying to not be late for school when it started at 8:00...and it was 6:30...

"Okay I'm coming!" Lucy yelled from her window.

As Lucy raced down the stairs she found herself remembering last night's 'attempt', she slowly stopped staring at the ground

"Lu-chan? Daijoubun? What's wrong? Why are you taking so long?" Levy said her small, petite frame coming in through the door.

Lucy forced herself into a smile "n-nothing"

Levy's eyes raised in suspicion "you sure?"

"yes! Can we get going now?" Lucy asked impatiently

"y-yeah" Levy said chuckling

Lucy thought the best way to not let anyone know was to try to forget about last night. As they walked they met Erza, Mira, Jellal, Natsu and Lisanna that were apparently 'walking together' before they met up with them.

"Where's Loke?" Lucy found herself saying

"why are you asking, huh Lucy, huh?" Mira said winking while shoving her shoulder playfully

"nothing! Nothing! I was just wondering..." Lucy muttered

"really Lucy, Real-" Mira started

"anyway!" Erza interrupted, Lucy silently thanked god "He rides a limo to school...by himself because he is rich like shit any doesn't bother walking with us" she finished.

"Did you guys hear about the new student?" Jellal asked

"yeah! I can't believe Aira's coming back!" Levy said happily

"uh...who's Aira?" Lucy said confused

"oh!" Lisanna said "I forgot you were new here. Anyway Aira used to go to school here but she soon got a scholarship to one of the best music schools in the country so she took it and went there! But now she's coming back!"

"how do you know this?" Mira asked

Lisanna smiled happily "she skyped me! She's coming today, the only thing she hates is that she has to live with her brother..." she trailed off.

There was a uncanny silence untill Lucy asked

"...who's her brother?"

Gray smiled sheepishly "her brother is... Loke"

"w-what?" Lucy choked out "really? I never knew he had a sister"

Mira sighed "well he's one of the reasons she wanted to leave. She was sad about leaving us but happy about leaving Loke, apparently they used to be very close but then something happened... we don't know about that part"

"well I look forward to meeting her!" Lucy said exultingly. They walked to school just as a long black limo gracefully parked at the front of the school.

"speak of the devil!" Jellal said.

Girls and boys gathered around the limo, screaming and yelling until principal Makarov came and made sure everyone moved, first came out Loke he winked at the girls as they crowded and screamed around him. Next came out a girl, she was very pretty she had waist length caramel, gold hair that she put into high pigtails. With the sunlight situated on her hair it looked golden.

As she got out of the cars it was her turn to be crowded by boys, she rolled her eyes at Loke and smiled at principal Makarov

"grandpa Makarov! Long time no see!" She said

"it's been a long time my child, I must be going but remember you are always welcome here" he gave her a warm smile something Lucy had never seen from the perverted old man. When she pulled off the sunglasses Lucy recognized her as Aira Hoshina the famous singer that had been catorgorized into one of the most sincerest, nicest singers **(get it? Hoshina means star...and Loke's a Star spirit...never mind...)**

With her sunglasses off she could see the same emerald-green eyes Loke had. Her eyes quickly scanned the area until she found Mira, she ran over to them and gave them a big hug.

while everyone watched "I missed you guys so much! How are you guys!" she said smiling "you must be Lucy! Nice to meet you Levy, Erza, and Mira won't _shut up_ about you" she seemed not to mind that Lucy was a nerd and she was _very _ugly. The crowd whispered about how the 'star' was only talking to Lucy out of pity

"ignore them" Aira whispered to Lucy "I want to like you for you"

she then frowned..."wait...? Mira...didn't the Lucy you told me about have blon-"

"-anyway we should get going!" Erza said to quickly. Aira raised a brow but didn't say anything

they shot her a dirty look but Aira chose to ignore it "you must be as nice as they say I hope we can be friends!"

Lucy smiled back "sure! Me too!".

"Great! Should we get going minna?"

* * *

It seemed like everyone was excited about the new 'star' that had come to their school, even the teachers seemed excited at the concept of teaching a celebrity. Lucy got lost in the crowd, when she looked around and tried to find everyone all she could find was Aira grinning at old memories

"guess we got lost in the crowd" Aira said chuckling "it's still the same" she murmured "lets go to our lockers! Mine's next to yours". Aira pulled Lucy's hand through the crowd, as she did Lucy stole one glance at Loke...he was still surrounded by fangirls.

Aira smiled softly "please don't be like them" softly as if remembering something "do you...like Loke?" she said while biting her lip as in hoping she would say 'no! no! no!'

"et-eto...n-no...? I don't know?...w-what!?" Lucy said stammering

Aira's expression then turned serious "do _NOT _even think about dating him... he'll break every piece of your heart and then trash it... your just going to be his 'flavor' of the month...don't...just don't" she said as her expression turned grim "I hope he won't take a liking to you" she muttered

Lucy couldn't decide if it was an insult or compliment so she took it as a compliment

"isn't it bad to be talking about your brother like this?" she asked timidly

she scoffed "bad...bad!? He's done _way _worse things than this to me, but don't worry as long as his fangirls are there he's alright! I hate his fangirls so damn annoying! They stalk, take pictures, scream, and some even try breaking into out damn house! You see why now?" she cooled down

"just please say you won't like him...trust me without him your life will be alot better" Aira said softly.

"Anyway! Come on we have class, and I'm in most of them!" Aira said any traces of the talk they just had suddenly, and mysteriously disappeared.

Lucy was secretly happy that Aira was in most of her class, it was nice to have someone to talk to and be partners with...even if she would have to ignore the jealous and angry looks coming her way.

"yeah..." Lucy said smiling "let's go to class!"

* * *

"Man! I'm _starving!" _Cana said stretching "I didn't even have booze this morning! It must be a record"

Aira rolled her eyes "after 2 years I'd think you'd stop under age drinking...guess I was wrong!"

Everyone joked as they bought their food and went to 'their' table. The table was filled with laughter and smiles until Natsu and Gray had started fighting

"what did you say!?" Natsu yellled

"YOU HEARD ME!" Gray yelled back

"I DO NOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES''

"NO"

"Stop. Right. Now" Erza said her demon side showing and then it burst "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING OVER HOT SAUCE!? GRAY DOES IT REALLY MATTER THAT NATSU PUTS ON TOO MUCH HOT SAUCE FOR YOUR LIKEING!? AND NATSU WHO GIVES A DAMN IF GRAY PUTS ICE ON HIS HAMBURGER! I WOULDN'T CARE LESS IF HE PUT HIS HAMBURGER IN A FREEZER! AND STOP STRIPPING GRAY!"

She then sat down, quite satisfied with her work, as the 2 boys sat holding each other under the table cowering from Erza. Everyone laughed

Lucy was quietly thinking to herself about how she would say thank you to Loke

"ye-yeah! Su-sure!" Erza stuttered blushing at the same time

"wha-what?" Lucy said confused she was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard anything

Mira grinned "Jellal asked Erza out! I knew it! I'm so happy for them it's romantic!" she was in her own little world

"Jellal it seems you finally grew some balls and asked her out!" Gray said patting him on the back with Natsu

"YES!" Aira yelled "Cana! 50 bucks! I _told_ you that he was going to ask out Erza today! I could feel it!"

"damn! How do you do it?" Cana said handing Aira the money

"...you. Were. Betting. On. Me?" Erza said clearly angry. Aira and Cana started running for their lives as Erza chased after them Levy laughed

"those two will never stop betting against each other" she said laughing

* * *

"Gomen minna I have to leave now!~" Aira said waving "I wish I could walk like you guys...but I have a concert to prepare for! Bye!" she walked in front of Loke abruptly scowling she sat in the car and slammed the door in his face, making him go to the other side to get in

"Aira must really..." Lucy started

"yup!" Erza said confirming her thoughts "really does not like Loke"

Natsu interrupted "I get Loke's a player and all, but that's really no reason to _hate _him right? He's a good person on the inside...I wonder what happened"

As Lucy's apartment came into view everyone waved good-bye and Lucy went into her apartment alone. Lucy did the usual eating, washing, and going to bed, but she couldn't just go to sleep yet. She really wondered what had happened to Aira, and why she hated her brother so much, she also wanted to hear Aira sing, while she had heard of Aira Hoshina she had never listened to her music.

Her eyes slowly closing, she drifted off to sleep imagining a place where she lived happily with her mother and father. Her father didn't scold her and loved her as he had before Layla had died.

* * *

Aira was very annoyed ever since her mother had died Loke had gone cold. They made a silent agreement that he wouldn't talk to her and she wouldn't talk to him. He even started becoming a player it _disgusted her_, a girl's heart should never be played like that. She had seen the girls crying after Loke had broken up with them she hated it and wished it would all stop.

If it was possible Aira had turned even colder to him after he had become a player. She had cried for days locked her my room:crying for her brother that was no longer there... but no he had to do something even _more_ and it costed Chihiro's life and it was Aira's final straw. Aira hated her brother after that.

When the driver came and picked them up it was a silent ride like always, when they reached home Aira thought more about Chihiro. About how she always smiled no matter the consequences, always comforted her, and beat up the people who were mean to her, but not anymore Aira had learned to stand up for herself. Tears blurred her vision has she got out of the car

"Bring my bag up later" I said coldly and then I ran to my room and did the one thing I promised never to do. I cried.

Aira's Pov

_flash back~_

_"CHIHIRO! STOP!" I yelled screaming at my best friend not to jump off the building "PLEASE!" I yelled sobbing, and yelling even though my throat was sore. I couldn't do anything though "5...4...3...2...1" she murmured softly... she was going to do it. Realization struck through me. She was going to do it. Before I could react she jumped._

_I waited in the hospital for a week before they came bearing news: she was dead. The doctors did what they could... but she was dead. I locked myself in my room and didn't come out untill a year had passed, food, and drinks were brought up to me I was furious with myself._

_When I came out of the room I wasn't myself that part of me had died along with Chihiro and obviously Loke was his own self dating, flirting, and breaking hearts..._

_flash back end~_

I dried up my tears I was a new person. I absolutely hated Loke after all he was the reason Chihiro had died. All I hoped for now was that Loke wouldn't fall for Lucy..._ no.. not again... it won't happen again._

**Precious: Done! I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long~~ SO MUCH TESTS! School's almost over anyway ^^ YAY *has a party with lots of ballons***

**Natsu: woah! It's New Years!**

**Precious: ...no Natsu no... *shakes her head and sighs* I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! I made it extra long! Remember reviews always make me happier and gets you a faster chapter *wink wink* Sorry for those people that don't like OC's...I just couldn't find anyone to fill that spot. And trust me she gets a important role later promise! And for those of you who think that she will be a Mary-Sue...I PROMISE she will NOT be one, in fact later she will be far from it!**

**Mira: *shrieks* FINALLY! Jellal and Erza sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *squeals in her own world...***

***Jellal and Erza walk in holding hands***

**Jellal: Please review to get a faster chapter! I wanna...go...o-on a da-date with Erza *blushes***

**Erza: *blushes***

**Juvia: Please! JUVIA WANTS TO GO ON DATE WITH GRAY-SAMA! REVIEW OR JUVIA WILL KILL YOU!**

**Mira, Precious, Jellal, Erza, Gray, Natsu: *Face-palm...***

**Precious: e-eto..su-sure? But the readers decide on tha-**

**Juvia: NO! JUVIA _MUST _GO ON A DATE WITH GRAY-SAMA PLEASE REVIEW**

**Precious: *sweat-dropps* uh... yeah review if you want Juvia to get a date with Gray-sam- shit...I'm saying Gray-sama too now! Damn! Anyway please REVIEW AND FOLLOW! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 School Days

**Precious: A new chapter! Yay! Thanks for reviewing and following! I really love it~ **

**Mira: I wonder whats gonna happen... *fake innocence***

**Precious: ...yeah right! You know exzactly what's gonna happen an-**

**Lisanna: Precious-san...don't you have that announcement about not keeping this a english story?**

**Precious: oh yeah! I recently got a review from GirlyGeek43, she told me not to put in "Random Japanese Phrases"... No offense these aren't random. Hayaku means hurry and other words I use appear in anime ALOT like Ikidakimase so for the readers if you would like me to stop putting in japanese phrases then say it in a review, but just one person saying not to put in random Japanese phrases won't work...sorry, and if you are a true japanese anime lover you would at least know a few words.**

**Done**

**Natsu: *sweatdropps* that was a bit too long...**

**Precious: urusai baka! Just do the damn disclaimer!**

**Natsu: *sighs* Precious does not own FairyTail**

_"The child's lost soul...it has returned"- Shinku from Rozen Maiden_

"shit!" Lucy huffed as she ran as fast as she could, she was now 10 minutes late for school and she had Gilbert-sensei. She shuddered_the last time a student had come late...to her surprise she saw Natsu and Gray ahead of her running.

She chuckled, they must have been late for school too as she neared closer she heard them...fighting... Lucy sweatdropped _of course..._she thought. This morning she had overslept and when she woke up she had started cursing so much that a few neighbors had knocked and asked her to quiet down.

"Natsu, Gray!" she yelled

they both turned "hey Luce!" they sad at the same time

"hey frosty the snowman stop copying everything I say!" Natsu yelled

"you're copying me!" Gray yelled back

"how about you guys SHUT UP!?" Lucy yelled as they quieted down, "we should head to classroom quickly, sorry I don't intend on dying any time soon"

"fine" they both muttered

"hey you copy-" Gray started

"be quiet..." Lucy said a dark aura covering her

"a-aye..." Natsu said while Gray sulked

Lucy, Natsu, and Gray quietly-as possible-walked in while Gilbert-sensei was writing something on the board, they slowly moved to their seats trying to avoid punishment, but as soon as Natsu saw Loke

"hey Loke what's up!" he yelled about half way across the room. Gilbert-sensei turned and saw the three

"Natsu! You BAKA!" Lucy yelled slamming her fists into his head

"I agree! I knew you were stupid, but _this _stupid!? One word_wow." Gray agreed

The whole class watched in interest as probably the most ugliest girl in school was hitting one of the most popular boys in school. They watched in anticipation about what Natsu was going to do, while Aira started laughing.

"Ouch! Lucy! That hurts!" Natsu said putting on a pouty face "Damn! You can sure pack a fist..." he rubbed his head

Gilbert-sensei rolled his eyes "just take a seat, I'll let you skip punishment only today because you entertained me for a while, teaching gets boring you know?"

"uh hai?" Lucy said with a forced smile _is he qualified to be teacher?_

Lucy sat down as her teacher droned on about geometry, she yawned she was up late last night because she was almost complete writing her book, and she had to write a letter to her mother. Finally the bell rung signaling lunch, Lucy's stomach grumbled as she stood up everyone had already gone to lunch and only Aira and her remained

"Lucy, lets go to lunch!" she said happily picking up her pale, gray lunchbox

"yeah! I'm starving" she said back

* * *

"I forgot my lunch money" Natsu moaned "and I'm hungry"

"aren't you always hungry?" Aira said

"of course he is" Gray said "that's because he's a fat ass"

"who are you calling a fat ass?" Natsu said

"you"

"and you are a p-"

"Natsu! I'll lend you some money now go! Before the lunch line gets longer!" Lucy said handing Natsu the money

Natsu happily took the money and ahem skipped down to the line while Gray snickered

"aww why'd you give him some money" Gray complained

"because he was going to fight, and it would shut him up" Lucy said in-a-matter-of-factly-tone

"hey Lucy are you free this weekend?" Levy asked

"umm" using her fingers to count "yeah, why?" Lucy said

"I was thinking we could have a sleepover! Everyone invited_all the girls I mean" she said

"sounds like fun! As long as we can have booze I'm in!" Cana said waving her hand around

"well...I'm not sure about booze, how about...apple cider?" Levy said uncertainty

"apple cider's not booze!" Gajeel interrupted

"well it's...close?"

"i'm totally in!" Mira said excitingly.

You could see the gears in Mira's head turning about what to do at the sleepover

"sure! Seems like fun" Aira said

"if you don't mind me asking, whose house are we going to have it at?" Lucy said

"mine's!" Mira said

"that's manly!" Elfman said

"are sure Mira?" Aira said "you have Elfman, and Lisanna...no offense to Elfman, but didn't you say it was an all girls sleepover?"

"yeah! It should be at my house" Cana said

"no way!" Aira said "remember Gilbert-sensei?"

"I agree with Aira" Levy said

"let's just have it at Lucy's apartment" Mira said "she lives alone" Lucy winced at that while Mira gave a sad smile

"really why does she live alone?" Natsu said emerging from the crowd with a lunch tray piled with food

"Natsu..." Erza said her angry side showing "DON'T BE INCONSIDERATE!" and with that she started kicking him

"ouch! Sorry Luce" he gingerly touched the big black bruise on his leg

"anyway! it's small but big enough to hold about 9 girls in one room and its an apartment so we'll be all alone!" Mira said

"is that alright with you Lu-chan?" Levy said

Lucy shrugged "why not?"

All the girls cheered "alright! How about we meet at that new maid-cafe at about 3 and we walk to the apartment?" Aira suggested

"okay! Remember to bring your things!" Mira added

"and don't forget to b-" Levy started

"alright! Can we please stop talking about an all girls sleepover and talk about something else?" Natsu complained loudly

Aira sighed "I guess he'll never learn" as Natsu was beaten to a pulp.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as she registered the words sleepover...oh god that meant sleeping, and to sleep she had to take off her disguise in front of all the girls, and they would soon know who she really was. Lucy mentally screamed, she had been so excited about the sleepover that she had totally forgotten.

"Mira, Erza, Levy?" she said

Everyone was too excited about the sleepover, and they were talking about what they would do, they were so focused that they didn't hear Lucy say anything.

She

was

screwed.

**Precious: Sorry if you think it's short but I had to hurry, since summer is coming soon I have to study! So sorry~~**

**Mira: Please forgive precious and review and follow so she can update more! Especially the sleepover!**

**Precious: wait, I never said anything ab- *Mira's hand muffles her mouth***

**Mira: please ignore! Anyway review and follow! Please?**


	8. Chapter 8 GTG The Grand Talent Games!

**Precious: New chapter! Enjoy~~ Sorry, but this is NOT the sleepover the next chapter will most likely be the sleepover I have soo many things planned out for this story! I'd lov-**

**Mira: Hurry! Hurry! Come on! Write the sleepover already!**

**Precious: uhh, okay! I'll try as much as I can but I can't garun-**

**Gajeel: Hey when am I going to get a date with midget here? *points to Levy reading a book***

**Levy: never if you're gonna keep on calling me midget *hmphh!***

**Mira: couple fight~~ *cheers* Go LEVY!**

**Lucy: Mir-Mira...**

**Precious: ...okay...?**  
_"Thi-..This is a death game"- Kirito, Sword Art Online_

**Lucy: Precious does NOT own FairyTail...**

The first thing Lucy noticed when she came to school was the silence, it was unusually silent and wherever she went everyone always stopped talking to stare. She even got mean glares_from the girls and boys at least she was beginning to get used to the silence

"do you think their really going to invite her into the guild? I mean I know that she's friends with them but...she a _nerd!_ And they are popular, I really didn't think they would invite to their _guild_" A boy whispered to his friend

"shhhhhh!" he replied back glancing at Lucy nervously. Apparently his friend didn't get when he said 'shhh'

"so! What are we going to do in _our _guild today?" he whispered more

"shhh! Do you not get the meaning of 'SHH'!?" he said whispering angrily

"o-oh...g-gomen" he said.

Lucy was listening to every single word _what's a guild...and where's Mira, Levy, and Erza? I can't even hear Natsu and Gray arguing! _she sighed maybe they were in the classroom. It was Thursday and it was the only day where everyone had their classes together, Lucy looked around and to her surprise she hadn't seen anyone enter the History classroom, it was the first class of her day.

She quietly walked to the history class hoping not to get unnecessary attention. She slowly opened the door

"SURPRISE!" Erza, and Levy yelled in her face

she shrieked and hid behind the nearest desk, everyone laughed. Standing up shakily and trying to fix her glasses she said "wh-what? Don't we have class? Where's Happy-Sensei? Weren't we going to learn about the history of fish? What's going on!?"

Since she stood up it was her first taking a glance at the room, it didn't look like the History class at all, the curtains were closed, there was a red velvet carpet all over the floor, and there was a table containing foods and refreshments.

"Well, to answer your question! We don't have class, Happy-Sensei has a day off because every Thursdays in October all teachers have a day off and give every student time to practice!" Mira said excitingly

"wh-what practice...?" Lucy said looking suspiciously at everyone

"well! Let me tell you about it!" Levy said "like Mira said every Thursday from now on we will have practice for GTG that stands for the Grand Talent Games! Where every school in the country competes to win the award for the best talented school! The winning school will also get a 1,000,000,000 dollar check! And this-" she gestured to everyone around Lucy

Gajeel, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Natsu, Cana, Aira, Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Juvia, and Loke "-is a guild. A guild is basically a team of people that have special talents! And we want you to join!"

"please Lucy!" Aira begged

"wait, who said 'we'" Gajeel said, Levy glared, and then he coughed "never mind! Of course it's 'we'!"

"that's manly!" Elfman shouted

"but I don't even have a special talent!" Lucy complained "I shouldn't join! After all I'll make you guys lose!"

"of course not!" Erza boomed "everyone has a talent"

Lucy groaned "the competition, what does it consist of?"

Levy shrugged "no one know's, it changes every year and is never revealed until the games actually start it could be anything from Gun shooting to ballet, and only one guild in this school will be chosen so we have to work extra hard!"

Lucy's mouth widened "there's more than one guild!?"

"of course! Anyone that wants to participate in GTG has to form a guild of at least 6 people, last year there were more than 30 guilds competing in this school...we didn't make it in last time that's why maybe with you we will win" Jellal said

"please! Come on!" Lisanna said

"fine! Okay?" she said

Everyone cheered "how will a guild get chosen to represent FairyTail?" Lucy asked

"Principal Makarov will judge and make an competition up and whoever gets the most judges vote will win! Aren't you excited!?" Erza said

"yeah, I guess...?" Lucy said dejectedly she sat down while Erza went to find some cake Aira sat down next to her offering some punch, while she declined "aren't you worried?" Lucy asked

Aira looked thoughtful "well, I guess a little I mean everyone here has at least one talent and believe you have some too! I only hope that this year they'll have a singing round, If we do get picked then we'll get to miss school and go to the championships in Tokyo!, You shouldn't worry too much though, It's all for fun!"

"I have one more question, what is everyone's 'special' talent?"

Aira smiled "well, Cana's talent is that she is _extremely _lucky and she's like a physic! She always know what's going to happen...when she's not drunk anyway, Loke you may not know it but he's talented at playing instruments" Lucy laughed

"hey it's true!, Elfman does martial arts, Erza does sword fighting, Mira does cheerleading, Natsu is a pryomaniac...I'm seriously not kidding he loves fire and does all different life-risking experiments which isn't that good when he's that clueless"

" Gray makes lovely ice-sculptures that seem to last a long time, Juvia does many water sports and is the captain of the swim team too, Jellal is super smart, Lisanna loves taking care of animals and other things or people, and Gajeel...he's just a bad ass who has a reputation of beating people up and seems to like iron..."

Lucy sweatdropped "s-so much weird talents..."

Aira laughed "I know right? But the good thing is that since we have many unique talents we might have a good chance of winning, since the games are very random, don't worry Lucy I know you'll find your talent!"

The bell rung "well!" Aira said standing up from the chair she had sat in,

"lets start practice minna!"

**Precious: yup! This explains about the upcoming event of GTG! Yay! *cheers***

**Mira: Write the sleepover chapter faster! I have many things I want to ask *laughs***

**Precious: h-hai...**

**Aira: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

**Precious: please review and follow! It would mean a lot to me if you did! And it would help me update faster~~ ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Sleepover! Part 1

**Precious: hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while, I feel a little sick so it might be short who knows? Maybe, maybe not? An-**

**Gajeel: Hu-**

**precious: Gajeel shut up I'm not wasting my patience on you today *snaps her fingers and Gajeel is gone* **

**precious: I present to you you chapter 9! Hurray! Yesterday I watched "I am legend" It. Was. Amazing. OMFG I loved it! Its soo sad though, also have you seen the new movie "Now you see me"? It was soo funny and awesome, seriously these two movies are now my favorite! Anyway I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the delay... I got grounded... SCHOOL'S OVER! HURRAY!**

_"Have you ever heard about the awesome treasure at the end of this sea?" -Luffy One Piece_

**Lucy: I'll do the disclaimer! **

**Natsu: Luce! I wanna do it!**

**Erza: Let me do it!**

**Lucy: Precious does not own Fairytail bye! *runs***

**Natsu: damn it!**

Endless practicing. That's what it was, everyday at recess they would practice a variety of things and Lucy still didn't know what her talent was. Everyday someone would tell her "soon you'll know! Gambayte!" but she was still discouraged what was even more irritating was that everytime she wanted to talk Mira, or Erza they were too busy practicing.

She even tried talking to Levy, the one that always listened and gave her advice, but unfortunately she was always hanging around Gajeel. When she had tried to get near Loke to tell him 'arriegato' his fangirls pulled him away. Somehow it seemed that everyone was ignoring her, and with the sleepover coming up Lucy felt exhausted.

_Why must it be me? _Lucy thought

"hey, aren't you excited!" Mira said happily as they were walking to their Biology class "it's today!"

"happy for w-, ohh the sleepover" Lucy said dully "actually...can I talk to you Mira?"

"yeah sure, quickly though I don't want to be late!"

Lucy lead Mira to an isolated part of the building "Mira, if I go to the sleepover my identity will be ruined!" she said quickly

"daijoubu-" Mira's eyes widened "I forgot! Gomenai Lucy! I forgot! Oh no I want you to go" her face brightened "after school let's ask Erza or Levy, yeah Levy! She'll know what to do don't worry Lucy it'll be the best sleepover you've ever had!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at Mira's optimism.

* * *

"Erzaaaaaa! We need to talk to you!" Mira yelled dragging Lucy along with her

"Mira" she choked out "my arm"

"gomenai!, Anyway Erza about the sleepover!" Mira started

"I can't wait, it's going to be my first sleepover" Erza said excitingly "you_ are _all going _right?_"

"well, about that Erza... if I go my identity will be r-" Lucy said

"what!? Gomenai Lucy! Please punish me!" Erza said holding out her hands.

"E-Erza..." Lucy said. It reminded Lucy of Virgo Lucy's maid since she was a baby, Virgo would always ask Lucy to punish her everytime she did something wrong.

"what are we going to do?" Erza moaned

"why don't I just wear my wig to sleep?" Lucy wondered out loud then groaned "my sleeping clothes aren't as baggy as these" she gestured at the baggy school uniform she was wearing.

"just wear baggy sleeping clothes then" Levy said stepping out of what seemed like no where

"where were you?" Erza said

"I was just saying bye to Aira and reminding her of the sleepover" Levy replied

"what am I going to do? It's not like I can just stop the sleepover, I mean its at _my _apartment and I don't want to ruin the sleepover for everyone" Lucy said

"why don't we just tell them..." Mira said softly

Lucy looked at her with a questioning look "wh-what?" her mouth had run dry "b-but w-w-what if they t-tell a-and m-" The man that had broken into her apartment and torn her letters had not been in touch apparently and Lucy wanted to keep it that way.

"they won't tell" Erza said firmly "I trust them Lucy, they are all special I really do trust them, and all we need to do is keep it a secret from the boys right? And what if we're not here and you lose your wig or something and one of them are around. Don't you see Lucy? They can help you when we're not here"

Lucy couldn't argue with Erza's logic, and Mira, and Levy were agreeing "Do you trust them Levy, Mira?"

They both nodded "and...besides I think Aira already knows..." Levy said quietly

"What!?" Lucy yelled

"u-uh...I might of blurted it out by accident when I was Skype calling her" Levy said sheepishly

"really?" Lucy sat down on a near by bench and groaned "how?"

"well, she was asking about how everyone was doing so I said 'fine' and then we got into a conversation about our past friends and you came up Lu-chan, I accidently told her you had blond hair, and chocolate brown eyes"

Lucy's jaw dropped "that's why she looked so suprised when you introduced me to her!"

"yup!" Levy said "gomenai Lu-chan"

"it's weird though" Lucy said "why hasn't she said anything about it?"

"who knows?" Erza "sometimes Aira is the hardest to figure out"

"well...I guess it's time for me to get ready for that sleepover!" Lucy said smiling "I'll make it the best, and first sleepover you ever had Erza! Promise!"

"arriegato Lucy!" Erza with 'tears' in her eyes.

Lucy just laughed "i'm going to the supermarket to buy things okay? Remember my house at 6 ok- Oh shit! Did we tell them my adress!?"

"I did it! Because I thought you were going to forget" Levy said "I have to go now, but I'll be at your house at 6! Bye minna" Levy started running to her house

Erza chuckled "well I guess she's excited! Bye I have too pack for the sleepover!".

After Erza left Mira laughed "be prepared Lucy, Erza's going to pack a ton of things since it's her first time, I'll see you with Lisanna at 6! I'm going to bring a bottle for truth and dare be prepared!" Mira had a scary aura and then it disappeared. "bye!" **(a bottle is what I use to play Truth and Dare...so...yeah...)**

* * *

Lucy wiped sweat off her forehead, after she had stopped by the supermarket to buy tons of food she decided to make dinner for everyone _without _her disguise. She looked at the clock: 5 oclock.

Perfect.

She could take a long relaxing shower before anyone got to her apartment and prepare the food. All the food was in the oven, apart from food she had bought soda, chips, candies, and movies. Since it was Erza's first sleepover she had to make it special, and she intended to do just that.

After she had finished showering Lucy took the food out of the oven an had placed it over the counter, she sighed. She was finally done with the peperations, Lucy had decided that they would sleep on the floor with their sleeping bags in front of the TV. If you came inside Lucy's apartment this room would be the first one you see.

It connected with the kitchen and then the kitchen connected into Lucy's room, the apartment was big enough to fit about 10 girls. Lucy looked at the clock: 5.55.

Lucy gulped they would be here soon, and then they would find out Lucy's identity. _Do I trust them? _Lucy thought but she quickly shook the thought out of her head

"of course they're my friends and I _do _trust them!" Lucy said "oh wow...Now I'm talking to myself like a old lady". The bell suddenly rung.

Lucy froze.

"Lu-chan it's me! Levy!" Lucy let out a sigh of relief and quickly let her in.

"Lu-chan! It smells delicious! What did you make?"

"it's a surprise" Lucy said smiling "put your things over in that corner and bring your sleeping bag on the floor right here" she pointed to the area in front of the TV.

"Lu-chan! I'm so excited!" Levy said sitting on the couch "what movies did you bring?"

Lucy chuckled "I brought horror movies...let's just say I don't think we'll be sleeping much tonight"

"oh yeah! I brought some chips too!" Levy said digging into her bag and pulled out 3 bags of chips

"put them on that table please"

"woah! It looks like we're having a party for someone"

"well, it is Erza's first sleepover"

The bell rung again. Lucy felt as if all water had disappeared from her throat, walking slowly she opened the door, with Levy intently watching. It was Mira, and Lisanna.

While Mira just walked in, Lisanna said politely

"w-where's Lucy?"

Lucy didn't know how to react untill

"hey! Lucy I'm going to put my bag here!" Mira said putting both of their bags in the corner Levy put her's in.

"w-w-whaaa? W-what? That's Lucy?"

"Lisanna!" Mira gently scolded

Lucy nervously laughed "well, y-yeah it's me"

"b-but"

"can we save the questions for later? When everyone's here?...Please?" Lucy begged

Lisanna seemed to get it, he nodded and smiled "I feel bad that you made all the food, and prepared all this, is there anything I can do?"

Lucy smiled back "no, it's alright I already did most of it, now we wait for the rest."

It was about 6:15 when the others arrived, they had all arrived in a group, Lucy and the others were laughing and having fun, when the bell rang Lucy felt like she was going to faint.

"Mira...please go get the door" Lucy said, as she sat on the couch waiting impatiently

The first one too come into her apartment was Juvia, then Cana, and then Erza.

"L-Lucy?" Cana said, she didn't seem drunk now because she didn't smell like booze, and didn't walk like she did when she was drunk

"h-hi..." Lucy said nervously

"are you Lucy? Juvia thinks you are not Lucy. Our Lucy has dark brown hair, and pale yellow eyes she is also very kind! Who are you what have you done with Lucy, Juvia will be very ma-"

"Juvia! This is actually Lucy...she's been wearing a disguise all this time!" Erza suddenly said

"...is this true Lucy, Juvia thinks this is not true!"

"r-really?" Cana said "wow, who knew you had such a curvetatious figure Lucy"

Lucy blushed and looked at what she was wearing, it was not the usual baggy clothes, she wore a tank top and some shorts and wore a apron-a very tight one-. "i-it's not what you think! I was making dinner an-"

Cana laughed "joking, joking"

"d-do-does this mean Lucy is now Juvia's love rival!?"

"no! no! We can't tell the boys, I am not your love rival Juvia" Lucy said frantically, she knew of Juvia's obsession with Gray

"good, Juvia will not consider you her enemy...yet"

Lucy sweatdropped.

"oh yeah, Cana why aren't you drunk?" Levy said bluntly

"just for this sleepover I decided not too drink, arghh I wanna drink now!" Cana complained

"before any one asks questions, who's starving?" Lucy said smiling

* * *

"Lucy that was the most tastiest thing I have ever tasted" Cana said

"Juvia thinks Lucy is perfect...if she wasn't my love rival"

Lucy's eye twitched.

"time for truth or dare!" Mira said

Everyone simultaneously gulped.

"_I said, Everyone _Let's play truth or dare!" Mira said grinning

"h-hai!"

**Precious: Sorry I have to end it there, next part will be truth or dare! If you have any ideas for dare's or truth's send them in! I want to make them suffer...**

**Lucy: um... Precious? You're getting too carried away...**

**Precious: *snaps* Oh yeah! I support Nalu now! So I was thinking 'why don't I make a Nalu version of this?', but a little differently? What do you guys think about it?**

**Levy: Poor Lucy...getting paired up with people**

**Precious: Anyway I gotta go to sleep! See ya!**


End file.
